The invention relates to a radiation field amplifier system for a radiation field with a wave length L comprising a first optical device, a second optical device, an amplifying unit and a heat dissipation system.
Radiation field amplifier systems showing the aforementioned features are known from the prior art.
It is the object of the present invention to improve an operation of such a radiation field amplifier system.